footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 FA Community Shield
| referee = Martin Atkinson (West Yorkshire) | attendance = 77,565 | weather = | previous = 2018 | next = 2020 }} The 2019 FA Community Shield (also known as The FA Community Shield 2019 supported by McDonald's for sponsorship reasons) was the 97th FA Community Shield, an annual football match played between the winners of the previous season's Premier League and FA Cup. As Manchester City won both competitions in 2019, their opponents were the 2018–19 Premier League runners-up, Liverpool. It was contested at Wembley Stadium and Manchester City managed to defend the trophy, having also won the 2018 FA Community Shield. Background Main articles: 2018–19 Manchester City F.C. season & 2018–19 Liverpool F.C. season During the 2018–19 season, both Liverpool and Manchester City were in a heated title race, as they were less than 3 points from each other in the table starting from the end of February, and they each also went unbeaten in their first 15 league matches. Despite leading at top of the table at Christmas with 9 points ahead of City, Liverpool finished second in the Premier League with 97 points, while Manchester City finished first with 98 points. Manchester City also won the 2018–19 FA Cup and the 2018–19 EFL Cup, beating Watford 6–0 in the former, and defeating Chelsea 4–3 in a penalty shoot-out after a 0–0 draw in the latter. The final of the EFL Cup was also a rematch of the previous year's FA Community Shield which Manchester City won 2–0 with both goals scored by Sergio Agüero. Manchester City qualified for the 2018 FA Community Shield by winning the 2017–18 Premier League with a record 100 points, the first of any English club in the top-flight since the introduction of the three points for a win rule. In the 2018–19 season, both teams only met each other twice: both of which were in the league. At Anfield, Liverpool and Manchester City held a 0–0 draw, as City's Riyad Mahrez missed a crucial penalty shot that could've helped City win the game in the 84th minute. At the City of Manchester Stadium (also known as the Etihad Stadium for sponsorship reasons), the Reds lost 1–2, as Sadio Mané's 18th minute shot was ruled by VAR to be a "no goal", as it didn't cross the line. That game was Liverpool's only loss during the 2018–19 Premier League season. This match isn't the first Super Cup that Liverpool's Jürgen Klopp and Manchester City's Pep Guardiola have played against each other in. While they were each managing Der Klassiker rivals, Borussia Dortmund and Bayern Munich respectively, they played against each other in the 2013 and 2014 DFL-Supercups, the German version of the FA Community Shield. Klopp won on both occasions, with scores of 4–2 and 2–0 respectively. However, both matches were also held in the Westfalenstadion, Dortmund's home stadium. Match Details | time = 15:00 BST | score = 1–1 | report = Report | team1 = Liverpool | team2 = Manchester City | goals1 = Matip | goals2 = Sterling | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 77,565 | referee = Martin Atkinson (West Yorkshire) |penalties1=Shaqiri Wijnaldum Lallana Oxlade-Chamberlain Salah |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Gündoğan B. Silva Foden Zinchenko Gabriel Jesus }} |valign="top"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:50%"| |} See also *2016 Football League Cup Final *2019–20 Premier League *2019–20 FA Cup External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:FA Community Shield Community Shield Category:Events at Wembley Stadium Category:Manchester City F.C. matches Category:Liverpool F.C. matches